What Once Was
by SaltyFoxx
Summary: When Kagome is faced with the decision of shooting down the one she thought she loved, or letting the Shikon No Tama fall to the hands of Naraku to save him, what will she do?


**Hello!  
It has been _years_ since I have written anything. But I've just recently finished reading all of Inuyasha, and it really made me want to try and write something again.**

 **I'm hoping the first chapter is decent enough to make people want more haha.**

 ** **Enjoy!...hopefully!****

* * *

Prologue:

 _She held the bow steady, arrow pointing directly at Inuyasha's heart. If she let go, he knew he wouldn't be able to move in time to avoid being hit. Tears were streaming down her face, mixing with the dirt and blood that covered her cheeks. He could smell the confusion coming from her. The fear mixed in with it. Even some hesitation. But she stood, never letting the bow waver even the slightest bit. She would do what she had to in order to keep the Shikon no Tama away from anyone that wanted to use it for evil._

"Go. Please." He heard the pain in her voice; thought maybe he could use her pain to his advantage. He took a step forward, and immediately regretted his decision. Kagome's movement was faster than he imagined and before his mind could form a thought, an arrow was soaring on the right side of his head. The blinding burst of purple hit is peripherals, and he could feel the power of Kagome's purifying arrow sting his cheek. "The next one won't accidentally miss," her voice was a little steadier this time, more confident in her decision.

 _He scoffed at her. Accidental? She could have hit him had she truly wanted to and they both knew it. That was what he clung to; the thought that the love this human once had for him could be his ticket to her slaughter. That she was gullible enough to make a slip up because it was him._

 _A light breeze came through the trees, bringing along the smell of fresh blood and more tears to his nose. His inhaled heavily, a grin crossing his deviled face. And Kagome didn't miss it. She saw the blood lust, the look a demon got after his kill. Could tell the adrenaline pumping through his veins was enough to make him act upon her. "I'm sorry…" it was barely a whisper, barely audible to herself. But she knew he heard her. His eyes said it all as they snapped back to meet hers directly. But it was too late. She had released her arrow; watched as it closed the small space between her and what used to be_ her _Hanyou._

* * *

Chapter 1: Through Someone elses Eyes

Had anyone told Kagome winter would have become her favorite season, she never would have believed them. But in the Feudal Era, winter clung to everything with such life. Where the snow fell, it stayed pearl white until it finally melted away. There was nothing here to soil the pureness of it. Nothing to disturb the calming presence it brought.

She had learned to welcome the bitter cold here. Where, back at home, it was an unwelcomed quiet, here she welcomed it every morning. Something about waking up, bundled in blankets by the still burning fire was comforting. When all her friends, _family,_ piled into one hut she felt safer than she ever thought possible.

With the cold also came the excuse to use Inuyasha as her own personal heater. With the thought of him, she glanced upwards to scan the Goshinboku Tree, her eyes flicking back and forth searching for the red of his haori. She was awarded with his golden eyes meeting her brown ones. A smile crossed her face before she realized it, and it was clear he had seen it. "What?" his voice was teasing. She shook her head back and forth, causing her hair to spill over her shoulders and expose her neck. The bitter cold of the oncoming night nipped at exposed areas of her neck and sent shivers throughout her body.

Within seconds Inuyasha was crouched by her side, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's getting pretty cold," she watched as he sniffed at the air. Admiration and a little bit of jealousy washed over her when she thought of his demon abilities. "We should probably head back,"

She knew he was right, but the thought of their time together coming to an end saddened her. "Just a couple more minutes?" The soft laugh that filled her ears told her that she was going to get her way. Inuyasha situated himself against the trunk of the Goshinboku, and Kagome wasted no time situating herself against him. It had become a habit for them. They'd disappear from everyone else and come to the tree. They could sit for hours sometimes in complete silence, and other times they would talk about nothing that was truly important. Kagome's time back in her own Era; school, her family. It was small talk to take away from the stress of dealing with Naraku. Small talk to avoid the conversation of what would become of Kagome once the Shikon No Tama was finally complete.

To avoid the conversation of _them;_ of what they were to each other.

The heavy sigh that escaped from her without her knowledge brought his attention back to her. The warmth of her body against him was a welcoming comfort that he sucked up any chance he got. How odd they must look as a pair to any wandering eyes that lingered long enough to see the unspoken bond they shared. It had once bothered him, the judgment he would receive from those around them. At first it was because he thought he was always being judged; it was as if everyone thought the human girl was being manipulated by him and it angered him. What demon, even a half demon, would waste their time to manipulate such a frail human? It didn't take long for him to realize Kagome was being judged just as drastically, if not more than he was. It came as a surprise when he felt infuriated by this.

But Kagome didn't care. She never let it bother her, never allowed anyone to talk down upon him or their relationship. This behavior eventually rubbed off on him, and before he knew it he no longer cared what anyone saw when they looked at them. He had hated her every being when they had first met because everything about her screamed Kikyo to him. But she wasn't Kikyo, not at all. The only resemblance he could see now when he looked at her was her spiritual powers.

Kagome stirred slightly against him, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Time to head back?" he knew she didn't want to go back, but the cold would be too much soon, and he could smell snow in the night air.

"If we must," and with that, she pulled herself away from him and stretched herself out before standing to her feet. She turned to face him, hand out stretched towards him to help pull him up. He laughed lightly and took her hand, only to satisfy her. He wrapped his hand firmly around hers, and hoisted himself up. His foot caught at a root, and he fumbled forward so elegantly that he was sure Kagome hadn't even noticed his slip up.

"Ow!" she yanked her hand away from his, and glared at him. "Your nail punctured me, _clumsy."_ She let the word clumsy slide off her tongue mockingly.

Inuyasha scoffed, and shoved her away playfully. "What ever," Before she could say anything back, he was grabbing at her hand again. "Let me see," he pulled it to his face, and immediately froze.

He had smelled her blood plenty of times before. Every time they encountered a fight, Kagome was sure to spill some blood no matter how hard he had fought to protect her. But it had never triggered him in such a frantic, malicious way before.

He dropped her hand and shoved her back hard before his could form a coherent thought in his mind. She stumbled, trying to keep her balance, before losing that fight and falling backwards. " _Inuyasha!"_ he heard her voice, it was like a shrill in his head. He shut his eyes, squeezed them closed as hard as possible. "Inuyasha…" This time it wasn't anger, but concern. He clenched his jaw and leapt backwards. He heard the movement of her getting back up to her feet. His eyes shot open, and he knew immediately what was going on by the look on her face.

"Go," the words came out as a growl. "Kagome… _GO!"_

"No," firm, steady. Just like Kagome. She took a step forward, the fear that had been on her face only moments ago now gone. "It's okay." She reached out her arm, slowly, as if approaching a scared animal. As if she didn't want to make any sudden movements and make him run off out of fear.

Her blood filled his nostrils again, and he couldn't fight the raging demon any longer. He lunged forward, pouncing on her and knocking her onto her back. She let out a gasp as her back slammed onto the cold, hard floor and the air was forced out of her lungs. Her head snapped backwards and slammed against an uprooting root from Goshinboku. He wasn't sure if he had knocked her unconscious, or if she was keeping her eyes closed due to pain. Either way, he didn't care. He shoved his face against her neck, and breathed in her sweet vanilla scent. A low growl rumbled within his neck as her natural scent, mixed with her blood, filled his head.

Kagome laid still, pain radiating from her head down her spine. She could feel the weight of Inuyasha pushing her down, feel his nose buried in the crook of her neck. She fought with herself to stay calm, to act as if she wasn't aware. She felt him inhale against her neck once more. What felt like minutes passed before she felt Inuyasha shift his weight to the left. His tongue pressed against her neck and trailed down to her collar bone. It left the path it took feeling like an icicle had passed over her skin. She had frozen completely, her breathing, her mind. She had been scared by him before; knew the power he had when his demon blood took over.

But this was something knew. She was beyond frightened; she felt sick. Her stomach twisted into a knot, and she had to fight to keep herself from vomiting all over the both of them. "Inuyasha…please…"

The sound of her voice seemed to shock him for a split second. He froze, his tongue still pressed against her neck, and she took this as her opportunity. With all the strength she could possibly muster, Kagome shoved at him. It wasn't enough. Inuyasha let out a threatening growl, and shoved her back down to the cold ground.

 _"NO!"_ Her voice finally ripped free from her throat in a plea full of horror. She shoved at him again with a deafening scream. His ears pinned against his head and allowed her to shove him off. She scrambled up to her feet, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

A part of Inuyasha could see everything going on, hear it all. He could see the look of absolute horror on Kagome's face. He wanted so badly to reach out to her, embrace her. Tell her how sorry he was and do anything to take that look off her face. But the demon within him was stronger and no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't seem to gain control of himself back. He could feel the demons satisfaction and complete joy out of this game he was playing. _Go! Run! Please!_ He shouted the words over and over to himself, hoping by some miracle she'd be able to hear him.

He wasn't sure if he had reached her, or if she just saw her opportunity, but he watched as she turned her back on him and took off towards the village.

The demon wanted to play a game of chase. He felt the excitement rise within himself, and was disgusted. The demon would let her run and get a head start before pursuing its prey. And Inuyasha would sit, and watch as the woman he loved was torn to shreds.

He screamed in agony and watched through his own eyes as the first snowfall of winter came.

* * *

 **Hopefully this wasn't poorly written, and was enjoyable!**


End file.
